Kill.exe
Original Author: Chimera023 My name is Samuel Fitzpatrick. Its January 16th, 2005. I'm writing this as a PSA to anyone who might have found what I've found a few days ago. I have no idea how this happened, but I must warn everyone. I was working at the Welding shop for a living. It was an alright job, with a good wage. Anyway, I'll get into the story without boring you with details of my life. I'm writing this, more or less, to get what happened out there, and to get it off of my chest. When my shift ended, I decided to walk down to the beach and take a walk to the point to get my mind off things. It was overcast and rainy. It wasn't raining hard, but enough to wet the entire street. I was walking through the rocks when I noticed something rather strange in the sewer by the right of me. It was a CD case. A blank CD case with no label. This kind of thing isn't uncommon. Seeing random items either thrown away by people, or washed up. I walked over to the case and opened it up. There was a disk inside. I took the case home and slipped it into the CD case of my computer tower. Auto-run came up. I clicked on view files. There were only two files. One was "Kill.exe", and the other was "1010143.txt". I Opened up the .txt file, but it was just a bunch of binary. The icon of the exe file was a skull and cross bones. The size was unusually large for a .exe file. 42.1 gigabytes. It was weird how big it was. I opened it up. It took a few minutes, but it worked. The menu looked...... isolated. The background was a dark sky with a bunch of trees. There were only 3 options. Play, options, and quit, Options didn't do anything, and quit took me out of the game, obviously. I clicked play. It was a 16bit game. The player looked exactly like me, and the location looked like the city I lived in. I walked up to a random person, and there was only one option. It was kill. Sense I couldn't do anything else, I clicked kill, and it, the game me stabbed him, then is showed an illustrated picture of the dead body. I was creeped out by this. I didn't want to hurt anyone else, so I decided to go to my house and looked through my bedroom window. Outside of the game, I looked through the window, and I saw myself. The creepiest part about it was the facial expression that the game me had on his face. It's mouth slightly open, and it's eyes open wide. The entity jumped through the window and started to chase me with a knife. I fell out of my chair, got up quickly and ran to my bathroom and locked it. The monster began banging on my door. "Fuck off!!!!" I yelled. After a few minutes, I thought about ways I could get out of this situation. I realized that I had to get to my computer and turn the game off. The window in my bathroom could be opened. I jumped out of the window, ran to my backdoor. As I ran through my backyard, I saw the entity quickly running through the living room. I swung the door open, I was met with the blank stare of the entity. I punched the thing in the face and pushed it to the ground. I ran to my computer, ducked under the desk, and pulled the power cord out of the outlet, shutting it down instantly. I looked behind me and saw that the monster was gone. It left its knife behind, however. I picked it up and observed it. It was made out of some strange, shiny, metallic material. I decided to keep it as a trophy for my success in defeating the entity. I took the game out of my computer, and locked it in a safe in my basement. I don't know how, or why this game was made, or who made it. I also don't know if this is the only copy of the game, more may exist. Should you find one somehow, don't play it. For your own good, and for the good of the people. Category:.exe Category:Supernatural Category:Mysteries Category:Computers Category:Cliche but Good Category:Creepypasta Category:Popcorn Story